


Monochrome

by amazingakita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirk Week 2019, Don't copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 14:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18054107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingakita/pseuds/amazingakita
Summary: i saw the prompt for dirkweek's monochrome and blacked out and woke up with this in front of me





	Monochrome

Sometimes the sky is the same colour as the sea, and you can barely remember where the horizon is. Others, the sky is a bright, light blue, and the sea is just as bright but much, much darker.

You quickly grow to hate the colour blue.

As you slowly grow older and find some of the books and recordings D left you, you learn that people used to think that the sky reflected the colour of the sea, or the sea of the sky. Sometimes you understand why they thought that, when the clouds roll in and the thunder rumbles and the waves as dark blue as the sky above try to reach your little box. It gets close a lot of times, and you wonder if there's a blue themed god out there that you've angered.

* * *

Another blue error screen on your computer makes you groan and lay your head on the desk. You need this to work. How else will you listen to the recordings of D? When it boots back up finally, you're met by a colour you haven't seen outside of some of the books. Roxy questions you, questions how you're active so far outside the carapacian compound, and you don't understand anything until, suddenly, you do. You're not alone. There's someone else out there. You're not alone in this blue landscape.

Roxy introduces you to her friends, and you start to like cyan almost immediately.

* * *

While your life has more colour, with its green and pink and cyan and your own orange, the blue only seems to get more oppressive. You look at the blue and you _feel_ blue. So you throw yourself into projects, adding soundwaves and red to your world, but the blue is still there. It's always there. You would hate it if you didn't feel so blue.

You don't even get a respite in your sleep. Everything here is ~~purple~~ blue and red mixed together, your two least favourite colours as of now. Sometimes you wonder if you'll ever escape this blue.

* * *

You open your eyes after walking through the door, and everything's green.

You think you'll stop hating blue so much.

**Author's Note:**

> whether he's going to be sick of trees and grass more than he's sick of the sea and sky or feeling better about everything is up to you dear reader


End file.
